Joanne Inarison
'Joanne Inarison, '''or '''Jo, '''for short, is, physically, a 459 year old kitsune. Formerly a fractured person, her mind healed and do to a wish on 13 Rider Rings and the "Wish stone", two new foxes, Naomi, and Meum, were created based on personae she formerly assumed. After a series of strange events, the 3 personalities each got their own bodies and souls. Former Manager of the Infamous Maid Cafe, cofounder of Apex Force. Skills and Abilities Jo has a variety of skills and abilities, some being from the simple fact she's a kitsune, others from lots of hard practice. * '''Control of Organic Matter: '''although for others it takes up a lot of energy, Jo has the ability to changes the shape and composition of most forms of organic matter. This is an extension of the normal perception of Kitsune as shapeshifters. If a shape she is taking on, or is making someone else take on, is something they're not used to, excruciating pain can be expected....and in all likelihood passing out before anything can be done. Healing can technically be done, but it hurt...a heckuva lot. * '''Pyromancy: '''Jo's the "Myobu of Fire." This means that she's the kitsune who's proven to be a master of Pyromancy, and due to her status as an Inarison family member, is considered the top kitsune authority when it comes to this form of magic * '''Connect Portals: '''due to having absorbed a magic ring after a huge mistake with a magic ritual, Jo can use the spells that were in those rings freely, including using "Connect" portals. Personality Jo's loud and rather boisterous since she got separated from her siblings. Still the same over excitable and thrill seeking person she'd always been, she's known to take higher risks every now and again than she used to. At times she can have a really short fuse which more often than not leads her into big brawls, ...which she tends to enjoy a bit too much. Despite her joy and eagerness in battle, Jo craves to feel like she's helping someone, to feel like she's really been someone's hero. It's almost border-lining on a "Hero Complex", thankfully she's not one to engineer situations to satisfy this craving. This hero complex has led her to look up to and idolize super heroes like Kamen Rider and Pretty Cure, thanks to friends and family that encouraged these toys, she'd gotten into toy collecting and model building. History ''For History prior this, see: 3fox After the personae that Jo viewed as "Siblings" were made into actual people, Jo started spending a lot of time with her girlfriend, at least until she got dragged into the "ReverseWorld" situation. While in the other world she became a temporary Tear Guard, fought some ants, and with the help of Saya, Wolf, and Yang, found the Holy Grail. ...She slept through ReverseWorld Starscream's invasion. After meeting the dragoness "Celina Scarforge", mostly known as Ember, Jo promised to help her in her current plight involving a witch whom made her into her servant and the horde Ember's father left her that she couldn't find. With all the searching and looking for clues, Jo and Ember bonded fairly quickly, the two becoming quick friends and companions, however their search for the horde was cut short temporarily by a cold iron bullet going through Ember's leg, her body refusing to ever heal a wound from that material. So now Jo tries to take care of her companion while still balancing her work at the maid cafe and helping as many people as she can, never mind normal life activities. In reaction to the recent Town invasions, Jo decided to form an organization, with Saya's help, that would travel the world and help whenever and where ever any of these sorts of crises took place, and of course to be there for The Town when it was being invaded itself. As of September, 2015, Jo's "primary form" has shifted considerably in response to her changed view of self. Formerly short and petite, Jo's now more on par with her girlfriend's size and over all carries a more mature appearance. Through out all of Apex Force's recent struggles, during October of 2015, Jo proposed to Yang Xiao Long, and the younger woman accepted. Recently Jo's been trying to get some more order in the Apex Force's ranks, but now that's she's been pulled in Sburb, she fears all of her work might go to waste without her presence. Relationship Guide *Saya Souma - Best Friend *Yang Xiao Long - Fiancee *"Ember" - Best Friend/Bonded companion. *Inari No Okami - Mother References * "「黒ミヤ」のプロフィール [pixiv." Pixiv. Web. 30 Oct. 2015.]" ,Kuromiya's pixiv profile ,Kuromiya Raika images * "「吉沢メガネ」のプロフィール [pixiv." Pixiv. Web. 30 Oct. 2015.] ",'' Haik's pixiv profile, Kokonoe Tsubaki images'' Category:Characters Category:Youkai Category:Mo'Gallian Category:Apex Force